rebirthseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shakira
Shakira Nomura You're a good soldier Choosing your battles Pick yourself up and dust yourself off and back in the saddle You're on the front line Everyone's watching You know it's serious we're getting closer, this isn't over The pressure is on You feel it But you've got it all Believe it When you fall get up oh oh And if you fall get up oh oh Tsamina mina zangalewa 'Cause this is Africa Tsamina mina eh eh Waka waka eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Africa Listen to your God This is our motto Your time to shine don't wait in line y vamos por todo People are raising Their expectations Go on and feed them this is your moment no hesitations Today's your day I feel it You paved the way Believe it If you get down get up oh oh When you get down get up eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Africa Tsamina mina eh eh Waka waka eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa aa Tsamina mina eh eh Waka waka eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Africa Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo wa A to Z Asi tsu zala makyuni biggi biggi mubbo from East to West Asi waga waga ma eh eh waga waga ma eh eh Tendency suna tsibuye 'cause this is Africa (Africa, Africa Africa) Tsamina mina, Anawa a a Tsamina mina Tsamina mina, Anawa a a Tsamina mina, eh eh Waka waka, eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a Tsamina mina, eh eh Waka waka, eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Africa Django eh eh Django eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a Django eh eh Django eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a This time for Africa This time for Africa We're all Africa We're all Africa |- | colspan="2" class="clearcell" | |- | colspan="2" class="clearcell" | |} Personality outgoing and hyperactive she actually is a pleasure to be with for those who aren't worn out from being around her. She's also energetic to the point she seems to have infinite amounts of energey and is quite bubbly. Quick to forgive, slow to anger. The only known thing to upset her, is bullies, and it takes a lot for her to actually act on that upsetness, as she usually quickly forgives it. She has no tolerance for it, but she is a good mediator and can often calm any ugly situation. Appearance Built curvy but slender, cup size 38DD, has long wavy hair, but keeps her bangs with big curls that are very round, and pink hair. Has pail skin. History Her father is Cuban and her mother is Japanese, however, she chose to have her mother's last name out of respect for her mother, who died in labor. Her father is actually a drug lord, but she is unaware of this, having had a rich and privileged life, mostly living in rich boarding schools in America. Essentially she's sheltered from corruption by corruption. Trivia *She dyes her hair Pink. Her natural hair color is brunette. Section heading Category:Characters Category:Wizard Category:Sorcerer Category:Summoner Category:Main Character